cherryhillfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
Cherry Hill: Season Four has been confirmed in late 2009 to 2010. Previews have shown that the main season arc will mature and take a more polictical approach, yet still contain all the drama its known for. The season will take on a brand new format given by the explosive game changer in the third season finale. It will also see the debut of two new characters. It will contain sixteen episodes, the same as the previous season. Principal Cast (Confirmed So Far) In order of Character appearances *Richard Burgi as Harry Gerard *Maggie Grace as Lauren Meyer *Matt Lanter as Ryan Merrill *Mia Maestro as Elena Santos *Gabe Nevins as Sid Rosen *Brenda Strong as Jennifer Meyer *Emily VanCamp as Nikki Carrigan Recurring Guest Starring (Confirmed so far) In order of Character appearances *Mark Deklin as Paul Rosen *Elarica Gallacher as Kass Swift *Taylor Momsen as Bree Rogers *Ana Ortiz as Rosa Cortez *Tahmoh Penikett as Senator Conner Nelson *Mike Vogel as Tyler Rhodes *Sarah Wynter as Rachael Rosen Producer's Commentary Series creator and writer Johno states that Season 4 will have a more 'political' air. "There's never been really this feeling of politics around town," he states. "This season will change all that, and will be a centerpiece of the story. But don't worry, don't expect boring and mundane debates between candidates each episode. It's more of a story about the town's struggle with a current politician running things and how they don't agree with it. It all gets very interesting." Co-Producer, TAFKA, agreed with the seasons political element adding to the previous statement. "Cherry Hill is only really seen as a neighborhood, but we know there's a school and shops, this season will introduce a bigger picture of what Cherry Hill actually is. We'll see what its like when this staple of the community is suddenly stripped away from them". Commenting on the new characters, Johno states that "both new major characters will yield interesting new parallels into the town of Cherry Hill. They're both very important to the background of the show and they'll mix well with some familiar faces." About Sid Rosen, "Sid is an outsider. He's -- different -- from everyone and doesn't attempt to work things out with the world, but instead stays with his own little group of friends and that's it. He doesn't interact with much of anyone until things start heating up and he's caught in the middle of all of it." About Ryan: "Ryan's more of a party-boy. He's very out-there, flirtatious, but has a dark past. He was involved with some gangs back in the city and came to Cherry Hill for a reason -- he's on a mission, he wants something. What he wants? Well, you won't have to wait as long as you did for Elena, Nikki or Harry's secrets, but it's not right away. The 'mystery' about Ryan isn't the major plot this season, I find most shows overplay the 'mysterious new neighbor' bit, such as Desperate Housewives, which is a great show. Even so, I want to find our own footing and make it different than the 'mysterious new neighbor of the season' ordeal, you know? And neither of these neighbors will remain mysterious for long." The governor, Conner Nelson, portrayed by Tahmoh Pennikett, will play an important role in the season. "Tahmoh plays Conner Nelson, a character important to the main plot of the season. He's running to be the new mayor of Cherry Hill and decides to make some changes the citizens don't neccesarily agree with. This is where Elena fits in. She plays detective to find some snippets about him on a big expose and gets more than she bargained for." The other recurring faces, Taylor Momsen's Bree Rogers, and Elarica Gallacher's Kass Swift are friends of Sid's. Bree's an aspiring artist. She's a funny girl with a lisp, and is about as normal a girl you can find. Her lisp separates her from the others and is an 'outsider' at school because of it. Meanwhile, Kass is more of an all-out punk girl. She wears black clothes, black eyeliner, she skateboards, but she's not the stereotypical 'emo' or 'goth'. She doesn't hate life, or cut herself, she's just a cute skateboard punk rocker who decides she'd like to be different from everyone else and thinks black's stylish. Sid's more of the stereotypical emo. He hates life, his mother Rachael Rosen, who is portrayed by Sarah Wynter, left him when he was young and things aren't going too well when she makes an unexpected, and unwanted, return into his life. He's been close friends with Kass and Bree for a long time and they're the only friends he's got." TAFKA stated this on the two newest recruits to the cast, "As it's been said Sid isn't the most popular person in the school, but what he lacks there he certainly makes up for in drama. He's far from boring, he's underestimated in a similiar way to John, but the plots differ heavily." Agreeing with this statement, Johno adds. "Yes, don't expect Sid to escape from the 'outsider' group and join the popular crowd thanks to a pair of twins and the most popular girl in school. No, you'll see these outsiders stick together while at the same time Kass and Bree won't be as majorly featured as say, Jennifer Meyer or D.J. Keegan were, in Season 1 during their season-long 'recurring' stunt before becoming regulars. About more guest stars raising up the ranks to regular status, Johno says, "None this season, no. All the main characters are either from last season or the two new main cast members, Ryan and Sid. Don't expect Belinda to be added to the main cast. Not anytime soon anyway." The possibility for the new recurs, like Bree, Kass and Conner Nelson to be added to the main cast after this season? "Well, we'll see how things go but for right now I think there won't be any more promotions to be made. DJ, Jennifer and Peter were wonderful exceptions in Season 2 because we had a ton to explore for them, but I think that's enough and if we're adding to the main cast, it'll be new characters." "Ryan on the other hand is a more tempermental character, he's like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode, but at the same time he's got a real smooth essence about him. As always with Cherry Hill, there's more that lurks behind the smile," says TAFKA. Referring to past recurring faces that will/won't appear in Season 4, "Well, Season 3 will be Chief Kendall Banks' last year of service with the Cherry Hill Police Department. And no, she doesn't die, we just figured it'd be time for someone new to step along to deal with police affairs than just the usual Kendall/Tyler ordeal. But we will keep seeing Tyler, that's for sure." Johno decides to confirm three main faces who will survive Season 3 and won't fall victim to the Hill Killer. "Lauren, Elena and Jennifer will be in Season 4. All three of them are still cast members, and they'll all have very fun, very enticing and intriguing storylines. It'll be very interesting to see these all play out, it's very exciting." On the finale's gamechanger, Johno states this: "No comment. It's just the biggest gamechanger we've had... ever... on this show and will have a major impact not only on this season, but also others." Will we see some of our dearly departed favorites in Season 3? "As of right now, we have plans to maybe see Lydia. But I think Zach's pretty much done, he had his 'swan song' appearance as a vision to Peter but I won't rule anything out. We want to give time for the viewers and the characters to mourn the major character that dies in Season 3, so we won't be bringing them back right away, it kind of ruins the effect of their death, to be honest. I can't honestly confirm or deny anything at the moment, but I think Lydia's got a very good chance of appearing sometime soon..." Commenting on Fernando Montgomery, who was placed in a mental institution, Johno states this: "We haven't forgotten about Fernando. But we've written ourselves into this corner. We'd absolutely love to bring Fernando back, we're all game for it, even Gaius Charles (who portrays Fernando) is game for a return, but right now -- it's kind of hard to bring him back because for one, he killed a woman, kidnapped another and assaulted a police officer, so obviously he's going to be in the mental institution for a while, might even serve a few years in jail. Plus, tensions are high enough right now, do we really need an ex-convict and killer returning to Cherry Hill? How would it be? Would he be insane again? Would he perhaps be 'cured' and move back in to Cherry Hill after serving a few years in the mental institution thanks to his insanity plea? But why is the big question. Why would he return to the place where everyone hates him? But we'll think about it, but it's unlikely at this point." Confirming that Nikki and Harry will be back, Johno states: "Ana Ortiz's character, Rosa Cortez, will play a major role in their storyline. She is pregnant, doesn't want her baby, so the couple befriend her in an attempt for her to act as their surrogate. However, Rosa's a bit of a handful to deal with and Nikki isn't very impressed with her obnoxious behavior but decides to deal with it so she can get her baby because she's unable to have a child of her own. But, more complications arise. You'll see. It'll be a cool story to see play out."